


Escaping pt1

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Series: Joscar [6]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: Jamal notices the weights on Oscar's shoulders getting heavierHe demands a respite
Relationships: joscar
Series: Joscar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167794
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Escaping pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one! Hope you guys do too!  
> As always kudos, comments, shares, etc. Are all appreciated!

Jamal has come to love the nights. 

Where he would usually have his head light on, worrying about which tree branch was plotting to kill him next, he now spent in the embrace of a head Santos. 

Oscar would let Jamal ramble off the next big conspiracy he was thinking of and when he was done, Oscar would ask a question that would leave Jamal blinking. 

_He_ really _listened to me_. Tonight, Jamal has a theory on where Lil Ricky really is. 

"I mean honestly, Chivo probably has a safe house in the poconos somewhere. I bet Lil Ricky is there. Being one with the mountains and everything"

"Lil Ricky liked the beach, he wouldn't go there" Oscar retorts. 

"Good point" Jamal shifts his position so that his legs are strewn across Oscar's lap and his head is buried in the nape of Oscar's neck. Oscar is too preoccupied with the television to really see Jamal. But, he feels him. He feels Jamal's fingers slither up Oscar's tee; tracing the outline of the stab wound still healing. 

"Does it still hurt?" Jamal asks, his voice going to a quiet whisper. Oscar shakes his head 

"Had worse"

Jamal tries not to simmer on how nonchalantly Oscar says it. Tries not to think about just how many times the older of the Dias brothers has faced death. 

Jamal _tries to._ But, like always, Jamal fails. His fingers haven't moved from Oscar's side and one quick glance to Jamal has Oscar realizing it to. 

"You're stirring" 

"Am not" 

"Are to" 

"I'm... evaluating" Jamal counters 

"And what," Oscar starts. Maneuvering their bodies so that Jamal is simultaneously pinned down and trapping Oscar in between his legs. 

", is your conclusion?" Jamal laughs. It's a sound that Oscar could get used to hearing. Along with gunshots and ambulances, Oscar makes a note to add it to his list of lullabies. Jamal's eyes go soft as he looks over Oscar. 

"You're a caring person who always takes care of those he loves. But, who takes care of you?" 

"I thought that was your job now?" Oscar teases. It's quiet for a moment. Jamal makes a face that Oscar recognizes as a plan making face and he inwardly curses 

"You're right!" Jamal fumbles to get out of Oscar's embrace and stands up. 

"I think it's time you take a sabbatical" Jamal grins

"A sabbatical?" Jamal nods. He puts his hand out, motioning for Oscar to give him his phone. In a few swipes, Jamal is texting Cesar, saying that Oscar is sick and to let Cuchillos know. 

"Jamal, you can't just-" Oscar goes quiet once Jamal puts his hand up 

"From this day until... a later date yet to be determined, _You_ Oscar middle name dias, are going on a mandatory vacation!" 

"Starting tomorrow because if I don't get at least seven hours of sleep, I'm cranky" 

Oscar lays back on the couch and lets out a chuckle 

"See you tomorrow" Jamal says. He kisses Oscar before going out the door, locking it behind him. 

Oscar doesn't know what the next few days always but as he gets underneath his covers, he finds himself imagining the possibilities. 

*

Jamal has decided that the pair's first stop has to be this movie theatre in wall that Jamal found late one night, spelunking. 

The suggestion was met with confusion from Oscar. That confusion became more apparent as Oscar kept driving. 

Jamal had taken full control of the radio and was playing everything from hip hop to r&b to Taylor Swift 

"Becuase technically taylor will always be country. She just had to grow a bit musically". 

They stop only for a snack and mandatory "make out and dry humping" session, as Jamal likes to call it. 

When they get to the movie theatre, the inside looks like a movie theater from the 1950s. There's only one person at the popcorn counter and the girl there greets them with a smile

"Hey Jamal" the girl grins 

"Hey kendra! Is _Midnight in Manhattan_ still showing?" Kendra nods excitingly. As she passes them the tickets, her gaze lingers on Oscar. 

"Who's this?" She asks 

"This is my... Oscar" Kendra gives him a knowing glance before filling the tub of popcorn and handing it over to him. 

Jamal begins to walk down the hall to the theatre 

"The best part about this place is the popcorn" Jamal says as he stuffs a handful into his mouth. 

"I'll be the judge of that" Oscar says, grabbing a handful for himself as they find their seats. 

"Let's sit in the back" Jamal suggests. Oscar scans the theatre 

"We're the only ones in here" 

"Still, everyone knows the best seats are in the back"

Jamal shimmies his butt as he sits down. 

"Ten bucks you cant guess the plot" Jamal challenges 

Oscar guesses that it's a musical about a couple from manhattan in the fifties who are pulled apart by their disapproving families. 

"I think you just mixed _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Westside Story_

Oscar is left ten bucks short when the movie is revealed to be about an Assassin who only attacks the rich and greedy at night. 

"I liked my plot better" Oscar says as he starts the engine 

*

They find a not-so-cheap motel and when the guy at the desk asks if they want two beds, Jamal does his best not to smile when Oscar says no. The shower/bathtub is just big enough for them to fit semi-comfortably. Jamal laughs as Oscar makes a fake beard with the soap bubbles. 

The hot water threatens to give them both third degree burns as Jamal's hands find Oscar's crotch. Jamal wraps his hand around what he's marked as _His_ and pumps. Oscar's chest heaves up and down as his back finds the tiled wall. Jamal replaces his hands with his mouth so smoothly that he lets out a small chuckle when Oscar gasps. The grip on Jamal's shoulders threatens to leave bruises as Jamal begins to feel Oscar buck his hips up into Jamal's mouth. He has to place his hands on Oscar's waist to steady him. 

When his lover comes, it's with a groan and silent moan 

* 

The bed isn't as itchy as Jamal had thought it would be. Oscar's shirt makes a good nightgown. 

The TV only gets three channels so after much deciding, they decide to watch a soap opera. They fall asleep just as Christine blackmails Justina into divorcing Brian. 

In the morning, Jamal is laid across Oscar's chest, lightly snoring

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if I told you guys but I really do appreciate the comments you leave on these. Even if it's just one, the comments let me know you're really interested in what I write


End file.
